


Reflection with Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, spoiler - Freeform, third season spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel Reflects on the events of Season 3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Reflection with Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic this time very short I hope you like it I tried very hard not to do Daniel LaRusso occ in this fic, it costs me a lot that of the characters their true personality in the series so sorry I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar

I can't believe everything that happened during these days, my trip to Okinawa for my work was the best thing that has happened to me, since seeing Kumiko again, who read me the letter from Mr. Miyagi and let it be known that I was no longer lost as I used to feel without a guide to hold on to and I appreciate and entirely that Kumiko read it to me, it made me feel a huge peace inside

I also met Chozen who at first thought he was going to challenge me to another life to death fight, but in the end he was like another sensei to me and he taught me new techniques to disarm my enemies like Kreese.

I still remember very well how I disarmed it with the same technique that Chozen taught me and it was the one that numbed my body, I was between surprised and angry and I almost gave it the final blow if it were not for Sam and Miguel who had arrived on time to stop me.

And I was paralyzed with shock to see Robby with the Cobra Kai uniform that I lost my speech at times, I never thought that I saw my old disciple joining Cobra Kai that made me remember the moments I was there with Terry Silver giving me orders.

I didn't want Robby to feel the same pressure those bastards did to me, but both Johnny and I couldn't be anything to look at as Robby went off with that son of a bitch.

I felt guilty about everything that happened that I have to solve all this mess that I caused from sabotaging Johnny's Cobra Kai to Robby.

But I hope that when we manage to beat Kreese, Robby realizes that both Johnny and I care so much about him.

Although at first I took the news very badly to find out that he was Johnny's son and that he had taken Sam drunk to his house, but he was angry at the way that everything got out of control and all I did was yell at him so much him like Johnny.

But at no time did I hate Robby for anything and more now than now that he does hate me and it is understandable after how he yells at him now he does not want to know about me.

I just hope someday that both Robby and I can be the peace and if he wants to return to be my student I will be welcoming him with open arms.

But now I have to join forces with Johnny, to definitively defeat Kreese and have him leave our lives forever, but above all to get rid of that crazy one of these students who is manipulating Tory and Robby above all.

But I know it will not be easy to beat him in the tournament, he knew very well what techniques he could teach both Robby and Tory.

I observe how both my students and Johnny's are training together without rancor and that makes me happy that perhaps after thirty-five years of enmity we can make peace for the good of our students.

I look at Johnny who is next to Miguel and Sam teaching them and that makes all this work together worthwhile, now that we are all together having the same determination.

Now the only thing I want more than anything is to stop Kreese at all costs and return those students as they were before and I know that with the help of Johnny Lawrence we can end the Reign of John Kreese.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end


End file.
